


Six Names

by winterlover



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Community: bandom_meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlover/pseuds/winterlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the prompt “The five names Gerard gave Poison before he gave him his real one.”<br/>I might have misunderstood the prompt, maybe it was to be about Gerard’s names. But who can change a plotbunny’s direction?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Names

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own any of those characters. They belong to themselves and to their original creators.  
> No idea about how much of this is canon. I only know what I’ve read in other stories. So I made things up.

 

“No names. Not ours, not yours,” they had said when they led them out of Battery City. “It’s better this way.” Gerard only saw shadows and heard whispered words.  
“Thanks, Life-Saver,” he said into the darkness, more to himself. Maybe the chuckle he heard was an answer. Maybe it was just a sound by the desert-wind.

~*~

“Fucker!” Gerard shouts after the motorbike that had swooshed by too close and left him coughing from the cloud of, probably toxic, dust that it has trailing behind.  
Those zonerunners are always near, but never get too close. Gerard hates them as much as he envies them. He’d like to have their courage, their purpose and their fast bikes. 

~*~

Static cracles through the speaker. Now silence. “I. Cannot. Hear. You. Anymore. Dude.” Had that message been for them? Gerard pushes some more buttons on the radio but it doesn’t help. Whoever it was that just told him to “leave now” was gone. What life in the zones had taught him was that if someone gave a warning on that frequency, there was real danger. Quickly he called Frank, Ray and Mikey and ten minutes later their van was packed and was taking the fastest route away from the derelict farmhouse they had spent the night in.

~*~

“What do you want, Redhead? Drink?” Gerard asks the guy. His bright eyes had been staring at Gerard since the band left the stage. Now they’re standing next to each other at the bar.  
“What you can afford to buy me. Or do you have something to give that’s free?”  
“Both.” Gerard tugs him by the arm, heading to the toilet-stalls. “You can blow me first, then I’ll buy you a drink.”

~*~

“Asshole!” You think because the band is on the road, I don’t hear what everyone’s telling about you?” Gerard storms through the door, fuming with anger.  
“Jealous?”  
“That’s not what I mean. I thought you were dead.” Gerard touches the bandages, runs his hand gently across the bruises and plants a light kiss on the mouth. “Everyone said you were dead.”  
“Don’t believe Everyone!”

~*~

“Poison. Party Poison. That’s exactly what you are!” Gerard is still breathing hard. He turns onto his back, stretches as much as he can on the small mattress and waits for the hand to caress him again. “You make my blood boil, are clouding my brain and it feels way too good.”  
He gets a chuckle as an answer. A chuckle that he’d heard before –  
Oh.


End file.
